I want to be yours
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Naruto menyukai sahabatnya sejak SMP, namun sahabat yang disukainya itu seorang playboy. Apakah cintanya akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan? atau ada kemungkinan lain? one-shot SasuNaru, slight NejiGaa, very slight KakaIru. OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jng baca


kali ini ones-shot SasuNaru. seharusnya ini SasuSai, tapi karena kazu ga ngerti gimana karakternya Sai *kazu baca naruto cuma ampe sasuke kabur doank* akhirnya ini malah jadi SasuNaru.

gomen ya Cui, requestnya kepending lagi. *ditabok cui*

padahal kazu pngen banget bkn SasuSai bwat Cui n Valiant :D *kazu janji dlm waktu dkat bakalan bikin* hehe

Summary : Naruto menyukai sahabatnya sejak SMP, namun sayang sahabat yang disukainya itu seorang playboy. Apakah cintanya akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan? ataukah ada kemungkinan lain? SasuNaru, slight NejiGaa, very slight KakaIru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca. mungkin ada bbrapa typo

Disklemer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjooy~

* * *

**I want to be yours**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Hmm, Sasuke Teme lama sekali.

Yah, sudah hampir sejam aku menunggunya, padahal kan dia janji mau pulang bersamaku. Mana mendung lagi, jangan sampai hujan deh.

"Hei Dobe. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Akhirnya muncul juga dia.

Hnn, sudah kuduga. Gadis baru lagi. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu dia putus dengan Sakura dan sekarang sudah berganti lagi. Sekarang kakak kelas ya. Dasar playboy.

"Oi Naruto, kenalkan ini Karin, pacar baruku."

"Halo Naruto." Gadis itu menyapaku dengan genitnya. Cih, aku paling benci tipe gadis sepertinya.

"Hai Karin-senpai, aku Naruto, teman Sasuke." Sebuah senyuman kupaksakan.

Lagi-lagi kau melakukannya Sasuke. Melukaiku lagi dan lagi. Sepanjang yang kuingat, aku menyukai Sasuke sejak masuk SMP hingga kini kami SMA. Yah sejak saat itu juga aku menyadari kalau orientasiku berbeda dari teman-teman disekitarku, well, kau bisa melabeliku dengan sebutan gay. Tapi itu tidak penting.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengenalkanku pada pacarnya. Setiap kali berganti pacar, akulah orang yang pertama kali dikenalkannya pada pacarnya. Dan berkali-kali pula aku ingin menangis melihatnya dengan mudahnya berganti-ganti pacar setiap hari.

"Um, Sasuke, kurasa kau akan pulang dengan Karin-senpai kan? Aku ada urusan di ruang klub, kalian duluan saja." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup Naruto, lupakan saja dia. Yah, aku tidak ingin dilukai lebih dari ini.

…

**Normal POV**

"Teme bodoh! Mati saja kau!" Naruto berteriak sambil membanting tasnya.

"Hei, hei. Kau kenapa Naruto?" seorang bocah berambut merah bertanya padanya. Naruto masih terlihat kesal.

"Si bodoh itu, tega-teganya dia, dengan wanita baru lagi …" ucap Naruto dengan bahu bergetar, entah karena marah atau hampir menangis.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas. "Sasuke ya? Well, sepertinya dia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kepopulerannya dengan baik ya. Bukannya dia baru putus minggu lalu?"

"Bukan minggu lalu! Baru dua hari yang lalu kok." jawab Naruto gusar.

"Oh, yah setidaknya kali ini dia punya jeda waktu cukup lama. Bulan lalu kan dia putus dan berganti pacar pada hari yang sama." Ucap Gaara berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"Yah, dia memang brengsek."

Gaara memandangi sahabatnya sebentar. Raut wajah iba terlihat di sana.

"Ne Naruto, menurutmu kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti itu ya? Padahal waktu SMP dia baik-baik saja, entah kenapa sejak berhenti dari klub basket, dia jadi playboy begitu."

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Mana kutahu." Mereka berdua kini sama-sama terdiam.

Naruto menghela nafas. Gaara lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke arah Naruto, menepuk-nepuk kepala temannya itu. "Yang sabar ya Naruto." Naruto hanya mendunduk.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub basket terbuka.

"Bukankah katamu kau sedang ada urusan? Jadi urusanmu itu bermesraan dengan Gaara?" Sasuke muncul dengan wajah tidak senang.

Gaara memberikan glarenya pada Sasuke. Kalau saja tidak ada Naruto tentu dia sudah menghajarnya dari tadi. 'Playboy brengsek ini, berani-beraninya melukai perasaan sahabatku' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya. Lagipula apa urusanmu kalau Naruto ingin bermesraan denganku." Ucap Gaara dingin sambil melewati Sasuke, sebelum menutup pintu, Gaara berhenti sebentar, "Sebaiknya kau urusi saja pacar-pacarmu itu."

"BRAK!" bunyi pintu ditutup dengan keras memecahkan kesunyian. Gaara pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Naruto hanya diam.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

"U-uwah!" Naruto yang terkejut langsung mundur 'Ter-terlalu dekat' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung. "Tentang apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentang kalian berdua bermesraan. Kalian pacaran? Selama ini kan kalian tidak pernah dekat dengan cewek manapun, jangan-jangan ka-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto memotong.

"Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan. Gaara sudah punya pacar. Aku dan dia hanya bersahabat."

Entah kenapa, sekejap terlihat ekspresi lega di wajah Sasuke, namun dengan cepat berganti dengan wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh. Ya sudah. Kau mau pulang bareng tidak?" tawar Sasuke sambil menunduk dan mengambil tas Naruto yang tadi dibantingnya.

"Eh? Karin-senpai kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menangkap tasnya yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Sudah kusuruh pulang duluan, aku putus dengannya. Ayo cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan bus."

"Eh? Pu-putus?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Naruto terlihat senang. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan berbalik badan, berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Naruto.

…

"Oi, tolong ambilkan catnya." Teriak Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Hei, hati-hati. Ini kan berat!" dari ujung taman, Ino terlihat memarahi Shino yang hampir menabraknya.

"Hei Naruto. Kalau tidak hati-hati tanganmu bisa terpaku." Ujar Gaara melihat temannya yang bengong sambil memaku tripleks. Kelas mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dekorasi kafe untuk festival sekolah.

"Ah, maaf." Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Huwah, tingginya. Bagaimana bisa sampai?" gerutu Tenten ketika melihat bahwa bagian yang harus dicatnya berada di paling atas.

"Sini aku bantu." Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan menawarkan bantuan.

Melihat Sasuke perhatian pada gadis lain membuat Naruto kecewa, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Tanpa sadar jarinya terpukul palu dan mengenai ujung tripleks.

"Auch!" Naruto nampak kesakitan. Dengan segera dia menarik jarinya, darah segar mengalir deras dari lukanya.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara terlihat khawatir. Diraihnya tangan Naruto.

"Jarimu terluka, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan dan bersihkan. Jangan sampai infeksi, palunya kan sudah berkarat." Saran Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dobe? Kau kenapa? Tadi kudengar kau berteriak." Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul. Dia melihat Naruto yang kesakitan sambil memegang jarinya yang berdarah.

"Ah, kau terluka." Gaara menatapnya tidak senang. "Tentu saja dia terluka. Bodoh. Ayo Naruto, kutemani kau ke ruang kesehatan." Sasuke memberikan glare pada Gaara, tidak suka dengan kedekatan Naruto dengannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menemaninya. Ayo Naruto." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang tidak terluka. Gaara nampak tidak senang. Tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran diantara kedua sahabatnya, Naruto memotong.

"Um, ini hanya luka kecil. Aku bisa pergi sendirian."

Kedua sahabatnya nampak tidak setuju. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Gaara juga, tadi kan kau bilang harus pulang duluan, Neji-senpai juga menunggumu. Sasuke juga, kasihan Tenten kalau harus mengecat bagian tinggi itu sendrian."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dua sahabatnya, Naruto lalu berlari menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Gaara memandang Sasuke sebentar, "Oi, bodoh. Kau tidak mengejarnya?" Sasuke yang tidak suka dibilang bodoh protes. "Apa kaubilang? Kau yang bodoh!"

Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau bodoh. Kau kira aku buta apa. Kau menyukainya kan?" mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Gaara terlihat semakin kesal. Dia menarik Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat sepi di ujung taman lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh terjembab.

"Hei. Dia itu sahabatku! Kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakan padanya! Jangan jadi pengecut yang cuma bisa melukai perasaannya." Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu Sasuke bangkit dan balik menarik kerah baju Gaara.

"Kau tahu apa, hah? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perasaanku! Jangan sok tahu!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Gaara hingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon.

"Ugh." Gaara nampak kesakitan, namun berusaha lepas dari Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukai Naruto? Itu bukan urusanmu! Membiarkannya mengetahui perasaanku atau tidak itu urusanku. Bukan urusanmu! Mengerti? Jangan pernah sok tahu dan ikut campur!" Sasuke kini mendorong Gaara, hampir saja ia terjatuh dan menabrak bangku taman yang tajam kalau saja sepasang tangan tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Gaara? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara yang terkejut menoleh untuk melihat suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Neji?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara hanya mengangguk, Neji lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Hoo, jadi sekarang dua lawan satu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Hei bocah, aku tidak peduli pada masalahmu. Jika kau berani melukai Gaara, kau akan kubuat menyesal." ancam Neji.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan padanya kenapa aku melukainya. Teman kecilmu itu terlalu banyak ikut campur urusanku." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Sudah sepantasnya aku ikut campur! Naruto itu sahabatku." Gaara menarik nafas sebentar. "Kau tidak tahu kan seberapa sering kau melukainya dan membuatnya menangis? Kau itu egois Sasuke!" Ujar Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Asal kau tahu, Naruto itu menyukaimu! Dia menyukaimu sejak SMP, dan kau selalu berganti-ganti pacar didepannya! Kau pikir itu tidak melukainya?" Gaara semakin gusar. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan soal perasaan Naruto, tapi Sasuke sudah keterlaluan. Naruto tidak pantas menangis hanya karena pria brengsek pengecut sepertinya.

"A-apa? Naruto menyukaiku?" Sasuke terlihat terkejut, seperti tidak mempercayai kata-kata Gaara. "Kau pasti bercanda. Jelas-jelas waktu itu dia bilang-"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Dia beneran menyukaimu. Ketika kemenangan tim basket kita waktu SMP, dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu, namun kau tiba-tiba bilang ingin berhenti dari tim basket, lalu keesokan harinya tiba-tiba kau pacaran dengan Hinata." Gaara berusaha menjelaskan

"Tu-tunggu. Ma-maksudmu? Kau tidak bohong?" Tanya Sasuke, masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

'Naruto menyukaiku? Mana mungkin. Jelas-jelas waktu itu.'

.

_Flashback_

_"Hore! Kita sudah berhasil masuk final! Kita masuk final Teme!" Naruto menghambur ke pelukan sahabat baiknya itu hingga mereka berdua jatuh terbaring dengan Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang disukainya sejak kecil._

_Sasuke lalu mengusap-usap kepala Naruto. "Yap, semua karena tembakan three pointmu Dobe. Kau hebat." Yang dipuji hanya senyam senyum._

_"Eh, diam sebentar Naruto." Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat padanya. Sasuke lalu mengusap pipi Naruto, sementara Naruto sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto memang menyukai Sasuke sejak lama, tapi dia tidak berani menyatakan perasaanya. Posisi seperti ini membuatnya jadi deg-degan tidak karuan. Wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya._

_"Umm, Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto semakin salah tingkah ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat._

_'A-aku akan dicium?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Dia sampai menutup mata saking gugupnya._

_"Hei, luka goresan di pipimu ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk goresan pada pipi Naruto_

_"Eh?" Naruto hanya melongo memandang Sasuke._

_"Iya, nih pipimu sepertinya tergores. Sayang sekali, padahal kan wajahmu halus seperti wajah perempuan." Jawab Sasuke santai_

_"O-oh. A-aku juga tidak tahu, mu-mungkin tergores kuku." Jawab Naruto gugup sekaligus sedikit kehilangan semua kekuatannya karena yang diharapkannya dari Sasuke tidak didapat, Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke dan bergumam._

_'Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya kalau bukan dengan cewek' gumamnya tanpa sadar. Tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya barusan terdengar oleh Sasuke dan membuat sahabatnya itu patah hati seketika._

_End flashback_

_._

"Ti-tidak mungkin Naruto menyukaiku. Wa-waktu itu dia sendiri yang bilang-"

"Haduh. Sampai kapan kau mau menyangkalnya? Aku juga tidak rela kalau kau jadian dengan Naruto, kau itu egois, pengecut, playboy, breng-"

"Gaara." Neji sepertinya menyadarkan Gaara supaya kembali ke topik.

"Ah, maaf. Yah itulah, pokoknya semua sifatmu itu jelek. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Naruto." Gaara menghela nafas lagi "Tapi Naruto menyukaimu, dan aku tidak mau dia terus berpikir hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan padahal jelas-jelas kalian saling menyukai."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu memandang Gaara. "Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Naruto?"

"Eh?" jawab Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

Neji terlihat tidak senang, "Gaara, kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak!" Gaara protes. "Dia hanya teman baikku. Dan lagi aku sudah punya pacar." Jawabnya malu-malu sambil melirik Neji. Neji memasang cengiran senang.

"Oh." Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti. 'Ternyata si senpai sombong itu pacarnya, pantas saja.'

"Um, Gaara, terima kasih."

"Yah" Gaara hanya menjawab singkat. "Sana susul dia ke ruang kesehatan." Ujar Gaara sebelum akhirnya pergi diikuti oleh Neji. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke ruang kesehatan.

…

"Ouch, sensei, pelan-pelan." Protes Naruto ketika Iruka, dokter di sekolahnya mengoleskan antiseptic ke lukanya.

"Hei, jangan bergerak. Ini penting supaya lukamu tidak infeksi. Lagian, kenapa tidak kau bersihkan sendiri lukamu, malah menungguku selama hampir sepuluh menit." Iruka kini membalutkan kasa pada jari Naruto

"Abis, aku kan tidak tahu tempat obatnya. Salah sensei tidak berada di tempat, padahal kan ini masih jam kerja." Naruto menggerutu.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Tadi aku sedang ada urusan." Jawab Iruka santai sambil membereskan sampah bekas kasa dan obat.

'Ah, paling juga di ruang guru, bermesraan dengan Kakashi-senpai.' Gumam Naruto

"Kau bilang sesuatu Naruto?"

"Ah tidak kok sensei. Sudah selesai kan? Aku boleh kembali?" Tanya Naruto. Iruka hanya mengagguk.

"Ok. Arigatou Iruka-sen-"

"BRAK!" suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan nafas tersengal.

"Na-Naruto. Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Sasuke?"

'Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul disini?' pikir Naruto. Sasuke lalu masuk dan mengangkat tangan Naruto yang sudah dibalut.

"I-ini sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sedikit terkejut dengan semua kelakuan Sasuke.

"Bagus. Ayo ikut aku." Tanpa babibu, Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke atap, sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti. Iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Dasar anak muda sekarang, terlalu bersemangat. Hhh, bosan, aku ke ruangan Kakashi saja.'

….

"Um, Teme? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika melihat Sasuke menutup pintu keatap dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Naruto, jujurlah padaku. Kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke langsung, Naruto yang terkejut hanya terdiam dan tertunduk.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ma-mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, haha, jangan bodoh." Naruto menjawab dengan panic sambil berpura-pura tertawa, tapi dia tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto. Jawab dengan jujur. Kau suka padaku kan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

'Gawat. Aku harus menjawab apa. Kalau aku jujur, Sasuke pasti menolakku, persahabatan kami pasti akan berakhir. Tapi aku tidak bisa bohong padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Naruto! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke membentaknya, Naruto kini memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak senang. Raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"A-aku memang menyukaimu! Puas sekarang?" Naruto lalu berlari dari Sasuke. Melihat orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba kabur, Sasuke mengejarnya, menarik lengannya.

"Le-lepaskan!" Naruto berontak. Kini dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tetesan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Dia merangkul Naruto erat.

"Le-lepaskan aku Teme." Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku merasakan ini padamu, a-aku sudah berusaha membunuh perasaan ini. Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke, a-aku tahu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, ma-."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Sasuke mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Hmphh" respon Naruto ketika Sasuke menciumnya semakin dalam, mengikutsertakan lidahnya dalam mulut Naruto. Kebutuhan akan oksigen akhirnya membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan ciuman itu.

Naruto tertunduk dengan wajah dan bibir yang memerah. Sasuke lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto, kini mereka berpandangan.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

'Sasuke menciumku? Kenapa? Bukankah dia hanya menyukai wanita?'

"A-aku menyukaimu Naruto."

"Eh?" ujar Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dia memandang Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah di depannya.

"A-aku menyukaimu sejak kita SMP. Maaf selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, kupikir kau membenciku."

Naruto terlihat gusar dan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda Sasuke. Se-selama ini kau sudah berpacaran dengan banyak gadis dan sekarang kau bilang kau suka padaku?"

"Aku tahu aku salah Naruto. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Sasuke memandang Naruto seolah memohon untuk mempercayainya. Naruto diam sejenak. Dia lalu menatap Sasuke, mencoba mencari kebenaran disana.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa setelah kau berganti-ganti pacar? Kenapa setelah melukaiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan

"Ma-maafkan aku. Semua ketika kita berhasil masuk final basket di SMP itu. Kau ingat kejadian dimana aku bilang kau punya luka goresan di pipimu itu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku bermaksud menyatakan perasaanku padamu, namun aku mendengar ketika kau bilang 'ternyata memang tidak bisa ya kalau tidak dengan cewek'. Saat itu kupikir kau normal dan tidak menyukai sesama sepertiku."

Sekarang semua terasa jelas bagi Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu karena itu kaupikir aku menyukai wanita begitu?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk

"Karena itu pula aku memutuskan berhenti dari tim basket, lalu bergonta-ganti pacar. Aku bermaksud untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu, namun semua sia-sia, aku masih tetap menyukaimu Naruto." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Ne Sasuke, asal kau tahu, waktu itu aku bilang seperti itu karena kupikir kau hanya menyukai perempuan. Kau ingat, waktu itu kau bilang bahwa wajahku cantik seperti perempuan dan sayang kalau sampai terluka. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau selama ini kau melihatku dan memberi perhatian padaku karena aku mirip perempuan." Naruto berhenti sebentar dan menarik nafas. "Apalagi ketika aku bermaksud menyatakan perasaanku, kau tiba-tiba mengenalkanku pada pacarmu." Ekspresi sedih terlihat ketika Naruto mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Kita berdua memang salah. Yang penting sekarang semua kesalahpahaman ini sudah berakhir."

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke Teme."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sahabatnya, bukan, kekasihnya.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ne Gaara, kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Naruto kan?" Tanya Neji untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Gaara jadi kesal.

"Hei, kalau kau tanya itu lagi, aku akan benar-benar berpindah ke Naruto." Jawab Gaara ketus.

"Ah! Jangan! Maaf Gaara. Abisnya kau itu imut sekali. Aku takut kau direbut orang lain." Ucap Neji sambil langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu, tidak peduli kalau mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah dan siswa-siswa lain melihat mereka.

"Ba-baka." Gaara yang dipeluk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Neji, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

.

"Err, Naruto. Itu Gaara kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit shock melihat temannya yang stoic itu bisa tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus dalam pelukan laki-laki. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hn, itu memang Gaara. Haha, dia imut kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau saja dia tidak jadian dengan Neji-senpai, pasti sudah kujadikan ukeku." Ucap Naruto santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Eh? A-apa maksud perkataanmu barusan Done?" Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto yang kini tertawa

"Haha, aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok."

"Heii~ kau pikir aku tidak dengar! Hei Naruto tunggu!"

Dari jauh Gaara memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum.

'Akhirnya. Happily ever after ya Naruto.' Gumamnya.

**The End**

* * *

Banzai. selese.

ya sudah. gimana?

makasih uda mluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini. review yahh :D


End file.
